fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Party Cruise
''Nicktoons Party Cruise ''is a party game released for the 3DS, Wii, PS2, PSP, PS3 and Xbox Kinect. Plot The plot is minimal - the Nicktoons are on a cruise but Cosmo accidentally booked their cabins to the engine room at the bottom of the ship. The player can assume the identity of fourteen Nicktoons (Parappa, Lammy, Timmy (with Cosmo, Poof and Wanda), Dudley Puppy, Ashley (with Red), Ami, Zim, SpongeBob, Snap, Kirby, Yoshi, Fanboy, U.B. and Waffle) as they make their way to the upper decks of the ship. There are five decks on the ship, and the object of each deck is to win a required number of matching-colored party favors by playing a collection of mini-games The game features two "modes" that can be played: The Short Cruise and the Long Cruise. The Short Cruise mode is a non-linear collection of multiplayer mini-games. This mode does not immediately offer play for all the mini-games that are available in the game. The Long Cruise mode is a linear collection of mini-games. By completing various stages in this mode, the player can "unlock" additional mini-games to play. In addition to unlocking fifteen mini-games and four additional boards, you can unlock twenty Nicktoon show episodes for each new board/mini-game. ''Nicktoons Party Cruise ''has original music by Guy Moon including "Nicktoons Party Cruise Rap" sung by Parappa featuring Milkcan wiritten by Masaya Matsuura (the original songwriter of the ''PaRappa the Rapper, UmJammer Lammy and PaRappa the Rapper 2 ''video games) Voice cast *Dredd Foxx - Parappa *Sara Rameriez - Lammy *Tara Strong - Timmy, Poof, Coco Bandicoot *Daran Norris - Cosmo, Dr.Neo Cortex *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Bill Faggerbakke - Patrick *Roger Bumpass - PJ Berri *Zachary Gordon - Greg *Robert Carpon - Rowley *Grayson Russell - Fregley *Ryu Watanabe - Ma-san, Chop Chop Master Onion *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell, Yumi, Ashley, Milky Way *Richard Horvitz - Zim *Candi Milo - Snap *Janice Kawaye - Ami, Pugsley Addams ,X-J 9 "Jenny" Wakeman, Kat and Ana *Billy West - Ren,Stimpy *Rob Paulsen - Dr N Gin, Gordon *Sara Silverman - Rammy *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Dee Bradley Baker - Red, Red Bird *Jack Black - Po *Johnny Depp - Rango *Olivia Olson - Katy Kat *Roearik Rikki Simons - GIR *Brian Froud - Crash Bandicoot, Yoshi *John DiMaggio - Mr.Blik,Rico *Kevin McDonald - Waffle *George Lowe - Powdered Toast Man *Bob Holt - Hoops, Kirby *Mike Adir - Yoyo, U.B. *Ron Perlman - Gomez Addams *Tom Kenny - Spongebob and Uncle Fester *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Jeff Bennett - Keswick, Kowalski *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lurch *James Patrick Stuart - Private *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie *Cathy Weseluck - Spike *Olivia d'Abo - Tak *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity *John De Lancie - Discord Mini-Games Unlocked from the start *T.U.F.F. Bingo - Hosted by Kitty Katswell *Powdered Toast Dune Buggies - Hosted by Powdered Toast Man *Smooth Shot - Hosted by Rango *Penguin Shuffleboard - Hosted by Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico *Bat Flight - Hosted by Gomez, Lurch, Pugsley and Uncle Fester *Cupcake Calamity - Hosted by Pinkie Pie *Filpping Patties - Hosted by Spongebob *Sweet Beats - Hosted by Ma-san *Food Court - Hosted by Parappa *Twisted Wizard - Hosted by Greg and Rowley *Lunar Eclipse - Hosted by Milky Way *Dib Darts - Hosted by Zim *Diamond Drop - Hosted by Rarity *Newt Jet Skis - Hosted by Waffle Locked mini-games *N.Sanity Beach Ball - Hosted by Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot *Sweet Treats - Hosted by Hoops and Yoyo *Happy Happy Joy Joy - Hosted by Ren and Stimpy *Food Fight - Hosted by Patrick *Kick! Punch! - Hosted by Po *Music Mayhem - Hosted by Lammy and Katy Kat *Airplane Island - Hosted by GIR *Katana Fencing - Hosted by Kat and Ana *Magical Mayhem - Hosted by Ashley and Red *Shuffle Chalk - Hosted by Snap *Tug O' War - Hosted by Kirby and Yoshi *Cortex Carts - Hosted by Dr Neo Cortex *Lights Out - Hosted by Gordon and Mr Blik *T.U.F.F. Scuba Diving - Hosted by Keswick *Booger Ball - Hosted by Fregley *Space Raiders - Hosted by Ami and Yumi *Short Circut - Hosted by Dr N Gin *Surf's Up - Hosted by Rammy *Romantic Karate - Hosted by Chop Chop Master Onion *Poof Ball - Hosted by Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof *Brain Freeze - Hosted by Fanboy and Chum Chum *Catchin' Z's - Hosted by PJ Berri *Flipping the Bird - Hosted by Red Bird *Asteroid Attack - Hosted by Tak *Dragon's Fire - Hosted by Spike *Final Battle - Hosted by Discord Category:Xbox Kinect Games Category:Video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:PS3 games Category:PS2 games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PSP games Category:Party games